OBSESSION
by krisantium
Summary: [Renew] Pairs: Naruhina, Narusaku (slight), Sasuhina (slight) Aku memperhatikanmu sejak lama, bisakah aku selalu berada disisimu meskipun kau telah memiliki orang lain?


A/N: This fiction full of drama and contains sexual contents that may cause discomfort.

 **Viewer discretion is advised.**

 **NOT INTENDED TO UNDER 18.**

Please kindly support this story with reviews and favorite.

 **OBSESSION**

Disclaim of Masashi Kishimoto

Totally Out of Character. Alternate Ending. Alternate Universe.

Genre: Romance, Hurt

.

.

.

 **Sebelumnya Kris ingin memberikan informasi jika ada beberapa bagian alur, percakapan dan konten dari OBSESSION yang Kris ubah. Enjoy J**

.

.

.

Aku sudah lama memperhatikannya, sejak beberapa kali kakak sulungku mengajak teman-temannya ke rumah untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, termasuk dia yang selalu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

Saat itu aku masih kelas dua di sekolah menengah pertama sementara kakakku di tingkat yang sama di sekolah menengah atas, jarak usia kami 4 tahun. Kami berdua saling menyayangi, ia adalah kakak yang selalu ada untukku terutama saat Ayah pergi dinas keluar kota. Ia bisa menjadi sosok ibu buatku saat aku membutuhkan kebaikan dan perlindungan.

Apalagi Ayah adalah orang yang tegas tidak jarang aku dan kakak dididik secara keras, tapi kami tahu bahwa sesungguhnya ia sangat mencintai kami. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa bersikap selembut ibuku. Ah, ibu sudah lama meninggal setelah adikku Hanabi berusia dua tahun. Penyakit kanker payudaranya sudah menyebar ke seluruh organ vital di tubuhnya. Kami semua sangat terpukul, terutama Ayah.

Ayah tahu tanggung jawabnya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih besar karena memiliki dua anak perempuan yang harus dia jaga. Ketika aku masuk SMP ia mulai memperingatkanku untuk tidak berhubungan dekat dengan laki-laki. Aku menghargai keputusannya dan mencoba menjaga jarak dengan teman-teman yang lain. Tidak apa-apa jika temanku sedikit, tapi aku masih punya beberapa sahabat yang baik sampai saat ini. Aku merasa bersyukur.

Kakakku, Neji, dia paham betul kekhawatiran Ayah. Karena itu ia selalu membimbingku agar bisa menjaga diri dengan baik. Kak Neji selalu bilang jika aku terlalu lugu sampai-sampai ia pernah ketakutan jika adiknya diculik orang lain.

Beda dengan Hanabi, ia lebih berani dan aktif dibandingkan denganku. Jarak kami dengan si bungsu cukup jauh dan seperti halnya anak terakhir pada umumnya, ia sangat manja dan sulit diatur. Saat kelas tiga SMP anak itu berani mengendarai sepeda motor milik temannya. Apalagi saat masuk SMA dia pernah beberapa kali bolos sekolah untuk pergi ke bioskop bersama kekasihnya.

Kak Neji yang paling sering memergoki dan memarahi Hanabi. Meskipun si bungsu berakhir dengan menangis, kakakku selalu mengakhirinya dengan pelukan agar dia bisa mengerti bahwa tidak sedikit pun Neji membencinya. Karena kakak tahu ayah aakan lebih tegas lagi jika berita tentang kelakuan Hanabi sampai masuk ke telinganya.

Aku selalu menjaga diriku untuk mereka, demi harga diri keluargaku. Ayah sudah lelah membanting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan finansial kami. Kak Neji selalu menjaga kami sampai-sampai ia tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan dengan siapapun, baginya prioritas utamanya adalah keluarga. Hanabi sudah menjadi pelipur lara di keluarga kami, keceriaannya membawa aura positif yang selalu mencairkan suasana, aku sangat menyayangimu adikku.

Tapi aku takut pesona pria itu akan melunturkan pertahananku untuk menjaga diri. Pria yang dulunya teman sekelas Kak Neji adalah orang yang sangat ramah. Kehadirannya bagaikan matahari pagi yang selalu menghangatkan relung hati yang sepi. Senyumnya selalu merekah dan seolah-olah ia tidak pernah sedikit pun merasakan kesedihan dalam hidupnya.

Aku tahu aku sangat pemalu apalagi ia adalah teman kakakku. Pernah beberapa kali ia mengajakku berbicara hanya sekedar basa-basi tapi aku malah semakin gugup dan tergagap jika berbicara padanya.

 _"_ _Kau sangat manis ya Hinata"._

Meskipun aku tergagap di depannya selalu saja ia memujiku seperti itu. Wajahku akan berakhir memerah jika sudah merasa malu. Kak Neji pernah bilang kalau jangan termakan gombalannya karena ia tahu jika aku sangat menyukainya. Kakak berusaha memegang janji ayah untuk selalu menjagaku. Sebenarnya Kak Neji tidak pernah melarangku berdekatan dengannya, Naruto-senpai.

 _"_ _Hei, kau memanggilku seperti gadis-gadis di sekolahku saja, Hinata. Jangan pakai embel-embel seperti itu. Aku ini temannya Neji jadi tidak perlu sungkan"._

Tidak bisa.

Aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya.

Pernah sekali aku memanggil nama marga keluarganya dan reaksi pria itu seperti tidak suka. Mau tidak mau panggilan senpai adalah kesepakatan terakhir bagi kami bedua. Ada jarak yang harus dimengerti dan Naruto-senpai mencoba menghargai itu.

Setelah Naruto-senpai masuk perguruan tinggi aku jarang sekali melihatnya. Kak Neji juga lebih sibuk dengan kuliahnya yang selalu lembur membuat tugas. Aku baru tahu jika mereka beda fakultas sehingga intensitas bertemunya sedikit.

Pernah suatu hari aku pergi ke kampus Kak Neji karena harus menemuinya. Aku duduk di taman depan sambil menunggu kuliahnya selesai. Tanpa sadar pengelihatanku menangkap sosok pria bersurai pirang melintas di jalan perbatasan antara fakultas Ekonomi dan fakultas Teknik.

 _"_ _Naruto...-senpai"._

Aku bergumam dalam hati karena hampir dua tahun aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi dari yang dulu pernah kulihat. Wajahnya lebih tenang dan terlihat sangat keren.

Langkahnya terus mengarah pada fakultas ini. Apakah ia menyadari kehadiranku?

Jantungku terus berdegup kencang.

Bagaimana ini?

Apa yang harus aku katakan? Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami setelah sekian lama.

 _"_ _Naruto!"._

Aku mendengar seorang perempuan berambut sewarna musim semi berteriak memanggil namanya. Perempuan itu sangat cantik dan sepertinya mereka sangat dekat. Naruto-senpai tersenyum padanya dan berjalan mendekat. Sinar di netra safir itu seolah-olah berbinar-binar.

 **DEG**

 _"_ _Apakah dia kekasih Naruto-senpai..?"_ .

Rasanya duniaku serasa runtuh. Aku tahu perasaan ini kusimpan sangat dalam tapi entah kenapa rasanya sakit melihatnya bersama perempuan lain. Tanpa sadar air mataku terjatuh satu per satu.

Aku melihat Kak Neji turun dari _lift_ dan menyadari keberadaanku yang duduk di taman depan. Aku segera menghapus jejak air mataku agar ia tidak tahu.

 _"_ _Hei, maaf ya membuatmu lama menunggu. Tadi dosenku meminta untuk bertemu membahas proyeknya. Kau tahu Hinata, aku akan dapat pekerjaan sampingan karena proyek ini. Selain itu aku tidak perlu khawatir karena pasti aku mendapat nilai A"._

Kak Neji melihat ekspresiku yang tertunduk lesu. Ia menyadarinya.

Tangan kokoh itu membelai pipi kiriku yang masih terdapat bekas air mata.

 _"_ _Kak, aku lolos masuk perguruan tinggi favorit tapi aku harus pindah ke Miyagi"._

Aku mengulas senyum padanya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Tujuanku menemuinya adalah memberi kabar gembira ini jadi aku tidak boleh terlihat sedih.

 _"_ _Ah.. benarkah? Kakak sangat bangga padamu Hinata"._

Aku langsung mengajaknya pulang, tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu karena bisa jadi pria pujaanku menyadari kehadiran kami.

Sampai di rumah Kak Neji tersenyum padaku, ia mengajakku duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya tapi entah kenapa aku langsung menghambur di dalam pelukannya dan menangis sebisaku. Air mata ini tumpah sangat deras. Rengkuhan Kak Neji selalu menghangatkanku dia selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Di usapnya pucuk kepalaku dengan sayang.

 _"_ _Aku tahu ini berat Hinata, tapi dia memang sudah bersama orang lain"._

Itulah terkahir kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Pernyataan Kak Neji membuatku bulat untuk berusaha melupakan dan melunturkan perasaan ini. Tahun berikutnya aku pergi ke Miyagi untuk menempuh pendidikan. Aku tinggal di asrama kampus sampai awal semester 3 tapi kemudian harus segera pergi karena harus bergantian dengan adik tingkat.

Ayah, Kak Neji dan Hanabi datang ke Miyagi untuk membantuku mencari tempat tinggal baru. Mereka berkunjung satu minggu penuh dan perasaan bahagia ini sangat kurindukan. Selama beberapa hari kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, piknik, ke taman bermain, berbelanja dan bahkan foto keluarga. Tiba saatnya mereka harus kembali ke Yokohama, aku harus menikmati kesendirianku di apartemen baru yang cukup dekat dengan pusat kota.

Setahun berikutnya Kak Neji menyusulku kemari karena mendapat pekerjaan di kantor Miyagi. Aku sangat senang pada akhirnya aku tidak sendirian jika pulang ke rumah. Dan yang lebih membuatku senang adalah dia sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Akhirnya kakakku memiliki seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Aku tidak masalah jika setiap Sabtu sore Kak Neji pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Pilihan Kak Neji sangat mirip dengan Ibu, dia adalah wanita yang lemah lembut dan bekerja sebagai pengajar di TK dekat kantor kakakku bekerja, namanya Haruka.

Kak Neji bilang Haruka adalah kerabat kami, marganya sama-sama Hyuuga. Orangtuanya adalah sepupu keluarga ayah dan sudah lama tidak bertemu. Pantas saja aku merasa dekat dengannya, ayah tidak pernah cerita jika memiliki kerabat dekat selain Paman Hizashi yang hidup seorang diri setelah istrinya meninggal.

Baru menjalin hubungan selama enam bulan Kak Neji langsung melamarnya. Pernikahan mereka berlangsung sebulan kemudian. Suasana haru dan bahagia menyelimuti keluarga kami. Aku sempat tidak percaya kakakku satu-satunya sudah menikah dan tanggung jawabnya saat ini bukanlah diriku lagi tapi istrinya dan anak-anaknya kelak. Rasanya aku kehilangan sosok yang selalu melindungiku sejak kecil. Hanabi yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kak Neji karena terpaut usia yang jauh justru menunjukkan afeksinya di depan para tamu hadirin. Ia peluk kakak laki-lakinya itu erat, baju pengantin Kak Neji basah karena air mata adik bungsunya.

" _Kak siapakah yang akan menjagaku setelah ini?"_

Aku bergumam dalam hati.

oOo

Miyagi, 12 April 2017

Hinata tahun ini memasuki semester keenam, perjalanannya meraih gelar sarjana tinggal sebentar lagi. Seperti biasanya pagi ini ia keluar apartemen untuk membuang sampah yang akan diangkut petugas kebersihan pukul delapan pagi. Kenop pintunya sudah diputar tapi rasa penasarannya menahan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam. Seingatnya apartemen nomor 709 tidak berpenghuni tapi kenapa di depan ruangan itu ada karpet.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu apartemen 709 terbuka dan muncul seorang pria dewasa yang seumuran dengan kakak laki-lakinya tengah bersiap pergi bekerja. Kelereng sewarna lavender itu membulat, ia masih ingat betul guratan di pipi pria itu dan surainya sewarna bunga matahari. Wajahnya memerah tanpa ia sadari. Pemandangan itu seolah-olah membekukan Hinata, ia tidak mampu bergerak.

 _"_ _Sejak kapan?"_

Gadis itu berpikir dalam hati. Kemarin ia tidak menyadari jika ada beberapa orang mengangkut barang untuk menata ruangan itu. Tentu saja barang-barang itu dipindah siang hari dan Hinata masih sibuk menyelesaikan urusan di kampus.

Pria itu sekarang sangat gagah, disamping tingginya yang semampai, bahunya juga tegap dengan otot atletis yang sengaja dibentuk. Kulitnya lebih bersih dan terawat. Mungkinkah ia sudah menikah?

"Eh? Hinata ya?" pria itu menyadari kehadiran Hinata yang berdiri mematung memandangnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan adik Neji.

"A-ano... Ohayou gozaimasu Naruto-senpai.." gadis itu membungkuk seraya memberi salam.

"Ohayou," pria itu tersenyum hangat. Ternyata senyuman itu tidak berubah sejak dulu, masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Jantung Hinata semakin berpacu kencang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tinggal di lantai yang sama. Apakah kau tinggal sendirian?".

"Ah... i-iya aku tinggal disini sendirian senpai," jangan salahkan kalau ia masih tergagap di depan pria yang dicintainya sejak lama.

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan mampir ke tempatku. Aku dengar Neji sudah menikah dan dipindah tugaskan di Tokyo ya?".

"Eh? Senpai tahu darimana?" pipi itu masih memerah.

Pria bersurai kuning itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dalam dompetnya. Dari kertas kecil itu ia tahu bahwa kakaknya bekerja satu perusahaan dengan tetangga barunya ini.

"Aku tinggal sendirian disini. Baru saja dipindah tugaskan kemari," pria itu kembali tersenyum.

"Sou-souka..." gadis itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apalagi, suasana diantara mereka terlalu canggung karena sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat ke kantor dulu ya. Dah.." pria itu berlalu seraya melambaikan tangan. Hinata melepas nafas panjang, kakinya lemas sampai terduduk di lantai marmer.

Setelah sekian lama ia coba menghilangkan perasaannya ternyata pria itu kembali di hadapannya. Ia masih ingat terakhir kali teman kakaknya itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Tidak boleh Hinata, jangan berharap banyak padanya barangkali ia sudah beristri.

oOo

Meskipun raganya berada di dalam kelas namun pikirannya berkeliaran kemana-mana. Pagi ini ia bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya yang sudah berusaha ia lupakan selama bertahun-tahun. Kalau dulu saat ia berada di dekat kakaknya segala sesuatu pasti akan diceritakan, tapi sekarang ia tidak ingin merepotkan Neji. Apalagi ia dengar kakak iparnya dikabarkan hamil muda. Pasti Neji sedang sibuk memikirkan keluarga kecilnya.

"Psst Hinata! Ayo fokus," bisikan Shion menghamburkan lamunannya.

Mereka sudah bersama semenjak semester awal perkuliahan. Teman dekat Hinata ini lebih mirip seperti saudara kembar, kemana-mana mereka selalu jalan berdua. Warna netra mereka serupa dengan rambut yang sama panjang. Tinggi badan mereka unda-undi meskipun Hinata sedikit lebih pendek. Perbedaan yang paling mencolok adalah warna surai dan kepribadian mereka yang bertolak belakang. Tapi itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi lengket karena saling mengisi satu sama lain.

Seringkali Shion mengajak Hinata untuk pergi ke kencan buta dan mencari pacar, tapi selalu saja ditolak secara halus. Shion memahami sudut pandang keluarga teman dekatnya ini. Ia tidak memaksa jika Hinata lebih senang menghabiskan waktu melukis dan menyelesaikan tugas seni rupanya.

Hinata kembali fokus pada penuturan Kurenai-sensei mengenai lukisan tiga dimensi. Tugas kali ini mereka diminta untuk melukis obyek yang sangat mereka cintai bisa berupa barang, binatang maupun seseorang. Ia ragu harus menggambar apa selain tetangga barunya. Tidak mungkin secara diam-diam ia melukis pria itu.

"Hah..." Hinata menghela nafas. Saat ini kuliahnya telah selesai dan sedang menunggu di cafe dekat pusat perbelanjaan. Ia sedang menunggu.

"Yo Hinata!" gadis itu menoleh ke samping melihat sahabatnya di semasa sekolah menengah atas. Kali ini seorang pria penyuka anjing dari jurusan Sosiologi yang datang menghampiri. Sementara dibelakangnya ada Shino mahasiswa jurusan biologi yang merupakan sahabatnya juga.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun..." Hinata menyapa kedua sahabatnya yang jauh-jauh datang dari universitas sebelah.

"Kau ini sombong sekali Hinata, mentang-mentang anak seni di universitas favorit kau lupa dengan kami yang hanya mahasiswa sekolah swasta," lagi-lagi Kiba membandingkan perguruan tinggi mereka.

"Tidak ada yang berbeda diantara kita Kiba-kun, disini tugasnya lebih banyak jadi aku jarang sekali bisa mampir ke tempat kalian. Gomen ne".

"Iya ya, aku hanya bercanda kok hahaha".

"Kau ini, jangan buat Hinata menjadi merasa bersalah. Leluconmu sangat tidak lucu," Shino selalu saja sarkastis.

"Apa katamu? Dasar kuper maniak serangga, tiap hari kerjaanmu di lab saja. Kapan punya pacarnya!?" dan pertengkaran dua sahabat ini tidak bisa terelakkan. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dan melerai keduanya. Memang seperti inilah mereka, kelihatannya tidak cocok tapi sangat akur apalagi itu semua karena Hinata. Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah saling tegur sapa jika bukan karena gadis manis yang pendiam berusaha mendekatkan mereka.

"Jadi Hinata, kali ini kau dapat tugas apa lagi? Aku sedang hobi mencari obyek-obyek bagus untuk difoto, mungkin kau ingin aku mengambil sesuatu," Kiba menawarkan jasa hobi fotografinya selagi memasukkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulut.

Obyek ya?

Hinta teringat akan tugas yang baru saja diberikan oleh Kurenai-sensei. Apa mungkin ia meminta tolong Kiba untuk memfoto Naruto demi tugasnya?

Ah itu sangat tidak etis.

"Emm.. tidak usah Kiba-kun aku akan mencari obyek tugasku sendiri," gadis itu menolak secara halus.

"Oh baiklah, tapi ngomong-ngomong hari ini akan ada pemadaman bergilir lho," Kiba menyampaikan informasi yang penting. Hinata memiliki ketakutan terhadap gelap karena memiliki trauma saat duduk di bangku kelas 3 sekolah dasar ia pernah terjebak dalam gudang yang gelap dan lembab selama 2 jam.

"Setahuku pemadaman di daerah apartemenmu dilakukan siang ini kemudian bergilir ke arah selatan. Tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata," pria berkacamata itu selalu bisa membuat hati sahabatnya tenang. Hinata seperti menemukan sosok Neji di dalam diri Shino.

"Untunglah... jadi nanti malam aku bisa mengerjakan tugasku tanpa takut mati lampu hihihi.." Hinata tertawa kecil.

Ketiga sahabat itu melanjutkan obrolan kecil mengenai kesibukan mereka. Seperti biasa yang selalu heboh dalam bercerita pasti Kiba, apalagi jika menceritakan tentang adik tingkatnya yang manis bernama Tamaki. Baru-baru ini ia bergabung di klub fotografi yang diketuai olehnya. Belum lagi Shino yang senang berdiskusi tentang fenomena alam dan penemuan terbaru, Hinata seringkali terkesima dengan pembicaraan Si Kacamata tapi selalu saja diledek oleh Kiba. Sementara Hinata hanya menceritakan kesehariannya yang sederhana dan terus berulang. Ia tidak ingin sahabat-sahabatnya itu tahu jika dari dulu ada orang yang ia sukai.

Mengenai persahabatan mereka tentu saja melalui proses yang panjang. Berawal dari kerja kelompok yang dipilih secara acak sampai pertengkaran antara dua laki-laki yang memiliki karakter berbeda. Kiba yang terlalu santai dan tidak suka dipaksa sedangkan Shino yang perfeksionis dan hobi belajar.

Hinata yang berada di posisi tengah-tengah sempat dibuat bingung karena tugas yang diberikan tidak mungkin dikerjakan sendirian. Ia takut jika terlalu ikut campur urusan mereka justru menambah permasalahan, belum lagi ayahnya yang dari dulu sudah melarangnya berdekatan dengan laki-laki. Neji tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan adiknya dengan sedikit saran ia memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk bisa mendamaikan kedua temannya. Masalah ayah mereka akan marah itu urusan belakangan, Neji bisa menjadi tameng dan membela sang adik.

Cukup mengejutkan ketika Hiashi, ayah Hinata, justru tidak marah putrinya berteman dengan dua orang berbeda kepribadian itu. Sedikit banyak ia mengawasi mereka saat belajar kelompok di rumah. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena terlalu melarang anak gadisnya berteman dengan lawan jenis tapi ia percaya Kiba dan Shino adalah anak-anak yang baik. Tidak perlu khawatir jika mereka terus bersama toh keduanya menganggap Hinata sebagai adik mereka. Tidak lebih.

oOo

Naruto sibuk menatap layar komputer di depannya, hasil data perusahaan yang harus segera ia ubah menjadi bahan presentasi dalam waktu satu jam lagi membuatnya sedikit pusing. Atasannya sungguh-sungguh membuatnya repot karena tahu ia adalah anak bau kencur yang paling bisa diandalkan dibandingkan dengan karyawan lainnya. Meski usianya baru memasuki 25 tahun tapi pola pikir dan pengambilan keputusannya sangat baik.

Seandainya perusahaan itu milik ayahnya, Naruto mungkin akan menjadi direktur utama tanpa butuh langkah yang panjang. Tapi apalah daya, dia seorang anak yatim yang saat ini bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dirinya sendiri. Ibunya saat ini memilih tinggal di daerah pedesaan, merawat kebun dan ternak ayam. Meskipun ibunya dibilang mandiri tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak ingin bergantung. Ia ingin bisa hidup dengan jerih payahnya sendiri.

Dulu seandainya ia tidak menolak tawaran bekerja di perusahaan besar milik mantan kekasihnya mungkin hidupnya lebih enak. Seandainya tragedi itu tidak terjadi mungkin saat ini garis takdir bisa saja berubah. Ah, tapi itu adalah masa lalu. Untuk apa berandai-andai terhadap hal yang sudah tidak mungkin terjadi.

Semua itu karena Hinata.

Ya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis yang saat ini tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dengannya. Ini sebuah kejutan. Tidak.

Naruto memang tahu ia tinggal disana sendirian.

Pria itu menyukai Hinata sejak duduk di bangku SMA. Segala cara ia coba agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Ayahnya yang kolot dan kakaknya yang protektif menghalangi usahanya untuk menyatakan cinta. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia tidak tahu apakah perasaan ini disebut dengan cinta.

Sejak dulu ia selalu mengambil gambar gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan kamera tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Pertamanya ia hanya memoto sekali tapi perasaannya semakin membuncah ketika jepretan kamera terus terdengar untuk memotret setiap hal yang gadis itu lakukan. Fokus kamera tidak hanya pada wajah terkadang pada bibirnya yang tipis bewarna kemerahan. Beberapa gambar mengambil foto bola matanya yang indah nan sayu. Semua gambar itu membuat darahnya berdesir serasa hormon endorfinnya meningkat.

Bahkan di meja kerjanya ia meletakkan satu bingkai yang terdapat foto Hinata saat berada di bangku SMA. Tidak ada yang berubah dari gadis itu selain rambutnya yang lebih panjang dan tubuhnya yang semakin sintal layaknya wanita dewasa. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya panas.

Tadi pagi ia tahan mati-matian untuk tidak memeluk gadis yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu. Ia keluar mengenakan terusan rok selutut yang menampakkan bahu mulusnya. Tingginya hanya sebatas dada bidangnya dan berani bertaruh beratnya mungkin hanya setengah kwintal. Mungil sekali.

"Sudah selesai melamunnya?" suara _baritone_ itu mengusik lamunannya tentang Hinata.

"Sedang apa kau disini teme?" ia bertanya sekenanya. Malas membuang-buang waktu.

"Cih, sepertinya ada yang terlalu bahagia. Baru satu hari tinggal berdekatan dengan gadis itu kau sudah lupa dengan realita," pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke ia merupakan putra bungsu dari Perwira Uchiha Fugaku. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sama-sama mengikuti jejak ayahnya di ranah hukum, Sasuke lebih suka mengutak-atik angka dan meneliti. Saat ini ia adalah konsultan keuangan di perusahaan yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Kalau kau mau mengajakku makan siang lebih baik kau pergi saja dengan Chouji, dia pasti mau," tatapannya masih fokus dengan materi presentasi.

"Aku barusan mendapat telpon dari Neji".

 **DEG**

Kalimat itu membuat jari-jarinya berhenti mengetik. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Heh... kau tertarik rupanya dobe?" ia memandang remeh, Naruto memang mudah sekali terhasut dengan cara seperti itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tidak mau berbasa-basi ia langsung bertanya pada topik pembicaraannya.

"Hanya menanyakan kabar. Ayahku dan Hiashi-san kenal cukup baik dan ada keinginan untuk melakukan perjodohan".

 **BRAK!**

Hampir seluruh karyawan di sekitar itu mendengar Naruto menggebrak meja. Dengan pandangan ketakutan mereka mencoba berpura-pura tidak melihat.

"Apa maksudmu teme!?" suara itu menggeram menahan emosi, bukan disini tempatnya jika ingin berkelahi.

"Kau jangan memancing kecurigaan pada yang lain dobe".

"Kau yang memulainya teme!"

Sasuke tertawa mengejek, untuk apa ia harus terpancing amarah sahabatnya hanya karena perjodohan. Sampai saat ini ia belum tertarik dengan wanita mana pun bahkan Si Haruno yang mati-matian mengejarnya sejak dulu. Tapi tawaran Neji untuk mengenalkan adik sulungnya tidak terlalu buruk. Dia adalah gadis yang penurut dan tidak banyak menuntut. Setidaknya tidak akan menyusahkan Sasuke jika sudah menikah nanti.

"Kukatakan padamu hari ini akan ada pemadaman bergilir jadi pastikan dia aman atau aku yang akan menjemputnya," ancaman itu terdengar jelas di telinga kanannya.

Naruto mendecih kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Hancur sudah _mood_ yang ia bangun untuk menyiapkan presentasi di depan para atasan.

oOo

Langit sudah berubah menjadi kelam sejak dua jam yang lalu. Cuaca sedang berangin dan menurut ramalan cuaca malam ini akan turun hujan. Naruto yang berada di apartemennya sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca laporan evaluasi presentasi siang tadi. Tidak banyak yang dikoreksi tapi ia merasa tidak puas karena performanya yang kurang maksimal. Beberapa konten dia lingkari dengan spidol merah dan membuat catatan kecil di _sticky notes_.

 **PATS**

Naruto terkejut saat lampu apartemennya padam. Ia berjalan ke arah balkon untuk memeriksa sekitar, dan satu distrik memang dikondisikan mati total. Lagi-lagi ia mendecih, kalau sudah seperti ini ia akan kesulitan membuat revisi laporannya. Tangannya meraba-raba senter yang seharusnya terletak tidak jauh dari dapur. Apartemennya tampak seperti rumah hantu.

 **CRASS...**

Ia kembali melihat ke arah balkon. Benar saja di luar sedang hujan lebat. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Ah.

Hinata.

Derap kakinya menuju keluar pintu apartemen. Bayangan tentang Hinata yang menghilang dibawa Sasuke menghantuinya. Ia coba ketuk pintu apartemen nomor 705 tapi tidak ada jawaban. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Hinata masih belum kembali dari kampus?

"Hinata kau di dalam?" ia sedikit berteriak agar suaranya tidak kalah dengan lebatnya hujan. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit tapi pintu itu tetap tidak mau terbuka.

"Aku tahu kau di dalam, tunggulah!" ia dobrak pintu apartemen itu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Hinata!?" pria itu memanggil nama gadis yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Semua ruangan gelap tidak nampak apapun, senternya ia arahkan ke segala arah untuk mendapatkan keberadaan Hinata.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..." ia mendengar suara tangisan dari arah kamar tertutup. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti, ia tidak percaya hantu atau makhluk halus. Saat ini yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah keberadaan Hinata. Itu saja.

Langkah kakinya mantap mendekati pintu kamar dan membuka kenop. Benar, Hinata ada di dalam meringkuk ketakutan sambil menangis.

"Hinata!" ia rangkul tubuh mungil di depannya yang terus terisak. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia sangat ketakutan?

"Se-senpai... hiks...hiks..." gadis itu tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Ssst... tenanglah aku ada disini," ia belai helaian indigo itu dengan sayang. Sesekali ia hapus air mata yang terus menerus jatuh di pipi pualam Hinata.

"Kita ke apartemenku ya? Kau jangan takut," Naruto menggendongnya di depan, ia arahkan lengan Hinata untuk merangkul lehernya. Gadis itu tidak sanggup menolak karena telah dikuasai rasa takut.

Naruto berjalan melewati ruang tengah menuju pintu depan apartemen, sebelum berjalan memasuki lorong ia melirik pintu yang sedikit rusak karena ulahnya tadi. Besok ia akan mengganti biaya pintu ini. Kenop pintu apartemennya ia putar ke arah kiri. Gadis itu nampak tenang dalam gendongannya, laki-laki tersenyum lembut melihat kelopak seputih salju itu tertutup rapat. Ia rebahkan gadis mungil itu di atas tempat tidurnya.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia lihat wajahnya sedekat ini. Meskipun kamar Naruto gelap tetapi cahaya dari luar sedikit menampakkan wajah Hinata yang nampak bersinar. Ia belai pipi itu dengan sayang.

"Hiks... hiks... senpai..." gadis ini sepertinya mengigau. Tangannya menggenggam kencang nampak ketakutan.

"Ssst... aku disini Hinata," bisikkan itu persis di telinganya. Seketika tangisan itu berhenti.

Hujan sepertinya masih akan terus turun sampai pertengahan malam. Suhu disekitar sudah mulai turun, Naruto butuh kehangatan.

"Uhh... di-dingin..." Hinata kembali mengigau. Pria bersurai kuning itu menyentuh pergelangan Hinata yang mulai dingin.

Guratan di wajahnya memerah, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika sepasang pria dan wanita berduaan. Dari dulu ia sangat ingin memiliki gadis ini. Sangat menginginkannya.

"Jangan khawatir Hinata. Aku akan menghangatkanmu..." suara geraman itu seperti menahan nafsu yang tertahan.

oOo

Uzumaki Naruto.

Putra seorang pengusaha yang memilih hidup sederhana bersama istrinya, Kushina. Usaha otomotif yang dibangun dengan susah payah runtuh dalam sekejap karena ada orang asing yang tidak senang dengan pasangan ini. Minato sebagai seorang suami dan ayah ia tidak pernah melibatkan keluarganya dalam permasalahan bisnis. Biarlah dia sendiri yang menanggung. Satu per satu karyawannya beralih ke perusahaan lain, sebaliknya ada yang rela bekerja tidak dibayar karena terlalu setia dengan pemilik usaha.

Ia tahu hidup di dunia persaingan bisnis sangat keras apalagi banyak orang-orang yang menggunakan cara kotor untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Sebagai pengusaha yang bersih ia terus bertahan meskipun cacian dan kerugian sering ia rasakan. Sampai pada akhirnya ia dijemput dewa kematian sebelum rekan-rekan bisnisnya menuangkan racun ke dalam minuman. Minato sakit karena pengerasan hati dan kelelahan yang berlebihan. Setelah kematiannya tidak ada lagi teror di keluarga Uzumaki.

Hanya kesedihan mendalam yang dirasakan Naruto dan ibunya kala itu. Tapi ia telah berjanji pada sang ayah untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi ibunya. Setiap keluh kesah ia simpan sendiri, tidak mau membuat Kushina menjadi khawatir. Ia belajar menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya di kondisi apapun. Dengan begitu semua orang tidak tahu betapa berat hidup Naruto dan keluarganya. Sejak di bangku SMP ia sudah bekerja sampingan untuk melunasi hutang-hutang ayahnya yang belum sempat terbayar. Ibunya harus bekerja keras sebagai pegawai kantoran dan kasir di supermarket. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun sampai akhirnya hutang itu terlepas. Kushina bernapas lega karena mampu menyelesaikan amanah suaminya dan masih bisa menyekolahkan putra semata wayangnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya, Naruto bekerja di kelab malam sebagai seorang bartender. Disitulah ia bertemu dengan Sakura, gadis berhati mulia yang saat itu sedang mabuk karena patah hati tertolak cintanya.

Dengan penuh kesabaran ia rela menghabiskan waktu istarahatnya mendengarkan cerita dari gadis sewarna musim semi itu. Tidak jarang ia itu menangis di pelukan Naruto dan mengeluhkan apa yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Sakura adalah korban kekerasan seksual di kereta bawah tanah. Kejadian itu membuatnya terpukul terutama saat orang yang satu-satunya ia harapkan dapat menolong justru berlalu seakan tidak peduli. Benar, gadis itu berharap Uchiha Sasuke dapat membantunya keluar dari penistaan yang membuang harga dirinya. Semakin terpuruk karena takut jika ayahnya mengetahui ia sudah tidak lagi perawan.

 _"_ _Apa yang bisa aku bantu Sakura-san?"._

Hanya itu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto.

 _"_ _Mau kah kau tidur denganku, Naruto?"._

Netra seindah samudra itu membulat tidak percaya. Gadis ini menawarkan dirinya sendiri, untuk apa?

 _"_ _Mau kah kau tidur denganku seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih? Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa menguatkanku..."._

Manik emerald itu menitikkan air mata kesedihan. Apa yang ia inginkan hanyalah seseorang yang bisa menenangkan hatinya saat ini.

 _"_ _Aku akan membantu membayar seluruh hutang ayahmu, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus menjadi kekasihku..."._

Naruto harus memutar otaknya. Sekarang ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan antara menolak kebaikan gadis ini karena tidak ingin melukai hatinya terlalu dalam atau menerima tawarannya karena Kushina sudah tidak sanggup bekerja seharian penuh. Uang itu adalah kunci kebebasannya dari lilitan hutang.

 _"_ _Baiklah... aku menerimanya.."._

Keputusan sudah diambil. Apapun yang terjadi sudah menjadi konsekuensinya. Ia hanya perlu menjadi kekasih yang baik bagi Sakura sampai pada akhrinya waktu akan memisahkan mereka. Pasti.

oOo

Naruto masih memandang tiap inci ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah sedang tertidur layaknya malaikat. Badannya sesekali menggigil kedinginan dan mengeratkan dirinya sendiri untuk mendapat kehangatan. Nafas pria itu memburu ia tidak kuasa menahan bibir kemerahan Hinata yang mengundang untuk dikecup. Tanpa ada keraguan ia naik ke atas kasur dan membawahi gadisnya. Ia teliti lagi bentuk bibirnya yang kecil, bulu matanya yang lentik, pipi pualamnya yang merona. Perlahan ia bawa bibir itu mendekat dengan bibir kecoklatannya.

"Mmmh... mmph..." suara erangan itu berasal dari sang gadis bagaikan minyak pendorong nafsu birahinya yang susah payah ditahan.

"Ahh..." Naruto mendesah keenakan. Ia perhatikan lagi mata itu tetap terpejam.

Terakhir kali ia melakukan ciuman panas dengan Sakura tidak menggairahkan seperti ini. Entah kenapa bibir itu terasa seperti magnet yang tidak mau dilepas. Naruto kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan mulai berani bermain lidah.

Matanya berubah sayu sambil memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang memerah dengan sendirinya. Lidahnya terus menjelajah ke dalam rongga mulut seraya mengabsen satu persatu giginya. Sesekali ia hisap kuat organ pengecap tak bertulang milik Hinata sampai saliva keduanya bercampur.

Dengan sedikit pengalamannya dalam hal bercinta, tangan kokoh itu meraba bagian selangkangan gadis dibawahnya yang tertutup dalaman tipis. Naruto bisa merasakan lembab dan basah diantara jari-jarinya. Padahal mereka hanya berciuman tapi efeknya bisa memabukkan seperti ini.

Kelopak seputih salju itu sedikit terbuka. Naruto mengumpat dalam hatinya, bisa gawat jika sampai kelakuan bejatnya ketahuan oleh Hinata.

"Na-Naruto senpai..." gadis itu memanggil dalam batas kesadaran yang masih belum utuh sepenuhnya.

"Sst... tidak apa-apa," tangan kirinya yang dalam kondisi kering membelai pipi Hinata seraya memberikan ketenangan. Belaian itu seperti pengantar tidur bagi Hinata untuk kembali ke alam mimpi.

Setelah memastikan bahwa gadis dibawahnya sudah kembali tertidur ia kembali mencuri satu ciuman singkat dan berbaring disebelahnya. Dengan posisi Hinata yang membelakangi, Naruto menyelipkan lengan kekarnya ke dalam pinggul montoknya. Untuk sementara ini ia tidak bisa melakukan "hal itu" dengannya, masih terlalu cepat. Ia hirup aroma khas dari pangkal leher gadisnya. Ciuman itu sudah cukup menghangatkan, lengan Hinata yang terbuka tidak lagi sedingin sebelumnya. Naruto memosisikan senyaman mungkin sebelum menyusul ke alam mimpi.

oOo

Hubungannya dengan Sakura sudah menginjak satu tahun. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya bahkan Kushina. Biarlah hubungan gelap ini menjadi rahasia diantara mereka berdua. Tuhan tahu itu dan mereka siap menerima dosanya. Lambat laun perasaannya luluh, hatinya tidak bisa berbohong. Sakura adalah wanita yang sangat baik disamping wajahnya yang terlampau cantik.

Apa yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menolak keberadaan wanita ini?

Bahkan Naruto pasti akan segera beralih jika naluri dan pikirannya tidak terperangkap pada cinta pertamanya. Meskipun kekasihnya kaya raya, uang untuk menutupi hutang-hutang ayah Naruto tidak sedikit pun berasal dari keluarga Haruno. Lalu darimana?

 _"_ _Hei... Naruto,"_

Wanita itu memanggil kekasihnya yang berusaha memejamkan mata setelah penyatuan mereka beberapa saat lalu. Kelopaknya terbuka menampakkan iris samudra yang penuh ketenangan.

 _"_ _Ne, setiap kita melakukannya aku selalu penasaran. Siapa dia nama yang selalu kau sebut?"_

Bagaikan ditodong sebilah pisau, bola matanya membulat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Selama ini ia menyadarinya atau memang Naruto sudah terlalu dibutakan sensasi kenikmatan bercinta sehingga kehilangan akal sehatnya. Bodoh.

 _"_ _Aku tahu kau mendengarnya Naruto. Jangan abaikan aku seperti ini, kau seolah-olah sama seperti dirinya"._

Jujur sakit sekali saat Sakura membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan pangeran es yang sampai saat ini selalu menjadi tambatan hatinya. Pria dingin seperti itu jauh berbeda dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka bahkan tidak berteman akrab, selalu saja bertengkar.

 _"_ _Jadi, siapa itu Hinata?"_

Nafasnya tercekat.

Nama itu setelah sekian lama terucap oleh bibir orang lain. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak pernah membahas gadis itu pada orang lain semenjak lulus SMA. Menyesal sekali rasanya jika tau bercinta membuatnya jadi lupa akan segala hal.

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan marah..."_

Naruto bangun menjadi posisi duduk. Ia tutup sebagian tubuh bawahnya dengan selimut putih. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, tak berani menatap _emerald_ yang selalu memberikannya kasih sayang.

 _"_ _Segalanya..."_

Sebuah jawaban yang menjawab semua rasa penasaran Sakura. Bukankah sudah jelas, arti segalanya berarti perempuan itu adalah harta berharga bagi Naruto. Ia tahu meskipun sudah sekian lama menjadi sepasang kekasih tidak mudah menggantikan seseorang dari hati yang aling dalam.

 _"_ _Souka…"_

 _"_ _Kau sangat mencintainya ne, Naruto?"_

Seulas senyuman menghias wajahnya yang ayu, ia tatap wajah itu tanpa menunjukkan luka dalam hatinya. Tangannya sewarna kapas itu mengamit sebelah tangan Naruto yang terlihat kontras.

 _"_ _Kau harus memilikinya… setidaknya dia harus tahu bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya"_

Wajahnya ia tolehkan pada Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Naruto tahu mata itu menunjukkan hatinya yang hancur berkeping untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tangan kekar itu menyentuh pipi musim semi itu. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Tidak sedikit pun maksud Naruto ingin menyakiti hatinya.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku…"._

oOo

"Engghh..." Hinata melenguh dari tidur panjangnya. Matahari sudah terbit, masih terasa aroma tanah yang semalam habis diguyur hujan. Kesadarannya telah menguasai, ia sedikit terkejut dengan kondisinya yang berada di kamar asing.

 _"_ _Dimana ini..?"._

Gadis itu bergumam dalam hati. Ia berusaha bangun dan mendudukkan diri, matanya mengelilingi sekitar. Kamar ini sedikit lebih luas dari kamarnya, tidak ada yang berantakan kecuali tempat tidur yang sedang ditempati Hinata. Tidak ada satupun barang yang bisa memberikannya informasi kamar siapa yang ia tiduri ini.

"Ahh..." gadis itu meringis seraya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

 **CKLEK**

Kenop pintu kamar itu terbuka dan seorang pria yang sudah ia kenal lama masuk membawa secangkir gelas dengan kepulan uap. Wajahnya langsung memerah seketika, pikirannya disibukkan dengan kejadian semalam yang tidak sedikit pun ia ingat. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia bisa berada di kamarnya?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," pria berkulit tan itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut Hinata.

"Kita tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya membawamu kemari karena semalam lampunya mati. Sepertinya ada seorang gadis yang tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian kemarin, hm?" pria itu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, membenahi anak rambut Hinata dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. Hinata berusaha melihat ke arah lain untuk menutupi perasaan gugupnya.

"Ini, minumlah. Pagi ini lebih dingin dari biasanya, kau harus menghangatkan diri," gadis itu menoleh pada secangkir coklat panas yang disodorkan oleh pemilik kamar.

"A-arigatou..." ia raih cangkir itu dan menyesapnya dengan perlahan. Naruto dapat melihat bibir itu bersentuhan dengan permukaan cangkir. Pikirannya tentang kejadian kemarin malam terulang kembali.

"Apa kau sakit Hinata?" telapak tangan Naruto ditempelkan di kening Hinata yang tertutup poni. Gadis itu terkejut bukan main, cairan manis yang belum sempat tertelan itu membuatnya tersedak. Setetes coklat mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja..." jemari kanannya menghapus jejak coklat itu. Kecerobohannya membuat Naruto harus menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyerang gadis dihadapannya.

"Semalam aku masuk ke dalam apartemenmu secara paksa, pintu depannya rusak. Hari ini aku akan minta orang untuk memperbaikinya. Aku minta maaf ya, Hinata," pria itu menunjukkan wajah penyesalan. Gadis itu menggeleng perlahan seraya berkata itu bukanlah kesalahan Naruto.

Pria yang terpaut tiga tahun darinya itu tersenyum lega, setidaknya Hinata tidak marah karena perbuatannya yang seperti orang barbar. Sebagai gantinya ia menawari apapun yang Hinata inginkan ini adalah bentuk permintaan maaf. Gadis bersurai indigo itu berusaha menolak dengan halus, ia tidak perlu diperlakukan seperti itu meskipun pria di depannya memang bersalah.

Sayangnya sifat Naruto yang keras kepala dan tidak menerima penolakan membuatnya mau tidak mau Hinata menerima tawaran itu. Sesuai kesepakatan, mereka akan pergi ke pusat kota.

Selepas ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya ia memperhatikan tubuh moleknya. Gadis itu membuang nafas lega karena tidak ada satupun yang mencurigakan. Berarti pujaan hatinya itu tidak berbohong, rasa bersalah merelungi hatinya yang sudah berpikiran negatif terhadap pria sebaik Naruto. Hinata membasuh seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan sabun beraroma maskulin. Ia kenakan gaun terusan lima senti di atas lutut yang menutupi sebagian kecil pundaknya.

Naruto yang sudah menunggu di sofa ruang tengah melihat Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi berbalutkan gaun berwarna ungu muda pilihannya. Ah, cantik sekali gadis ini. Bentuk badannya yang terlihat montok tidak membuat gaun itu terlihat sempit justru sebaliknya sangat cocok menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ayo, kita berangkat," Hinata memperhatikan pria itu yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari lisan keduanya. Hinata sibuk menunduk menutupi rona merah di pipinya, sementara Naruto tak perlu diberitahu pun menyadari gadis ini sengaja menjaga jarak. Pria itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Hinata tidak sengaja menabrak punggung lebar nan tegap di depannya.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau cari?" ia memulai percakapan. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, senpainya benar-benar serius akan membelikan sesuatu.

"Bukankah, kau mahasiswa jurusan seni?" gadis itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Apakah catmu habis, hm? Atau kau membutuhkan pisau palet yang baru? Katakan saja tidak usah sungkan".

Hinata tidak enak hati dengan tawaran Naruto tapi memang benar jika cat melukisnya sudah banyak yang mengering. Beberapa kuas sudah mengeras dan rontok dari pegangannya. Ia juga membutuhkan kanvas baru untuk membuat tugas kampusnya.

"A-ano... aku bisa beli sendiri senpai..." suara itu mengecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, diraihnya salah satu tangan Hinata dan menggandengnya masuk ke dalam toko aneka prakarya.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka, aku akan membayarnya. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, apakah kau tidak mau menerima pemberianku sebagai ganti permintaan maaf, hm?" ditatapnya hangat gadis yang usianya tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. Hinata tidak bisa menolak pesona itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu berusaha tidak ambil pusing dan mengambil barang-barang yang akan diperlukan untuk peralatan lukisnya. Naruto dengan senang hati membawakan belanjaan Hinata. Layaknya anak kucing ia mengekor kemana pun Hinata pergi rak demi rak yang dilewati. Setelah mengambil beberapa aitem Hinata memutuskan untuk mengantri di depan kasir. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan dompet, Naruto telah menyodorkan kartu debitnya kepada pelayan kasir dan membayar semua tagihannya.

oOo

Naruto mengajaknya ke cafe terdekat untuk mengistirahatkan kaki sejenak. Keduanya duduk berhadapan di kursi pilihan dekat dengan jendela kaca besar. Secangkir _americano_ dan jus jeruk berada di atas meja kecil. Hinata meletakkan seluruh belanjaannya dibawah.

"Te-terimakasih banyak senpai..." netra keunguannya berusaha menatap lawan bicaranya. Tidak sopan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan membuang muka. Orangtuanya tidak mengajarkan seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa aku merasa senang".

"Apakah senpai hari ini tidak bekerja?" tentu saja ia bingung. Bukankah ini hari Kamis mengapa Naruto repot-repot mengantarnya membeli peralatan lukis.

"Ah, aku mengambil cuti. Tahun ini aku belum mengambil sama sekali," Naruto menyesap kopinya

"Oya, Hinata, jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu semalam? Kau nampak sangat ketakutan".

Bibir kemerahan itu ia gigit, bingung harus menyampaikan apa tapi mungkin sebaiknya Naruto tahu masalah fobianya.

"A-aku memiliki ketakutan terhadap kegelapan senpai. Jika lampu mati dan ruangannya tertutup aku tidak bisa me-melakukan apapun," cicitnya pelan. Ini informasi baru bagi Naruto, mengingat tidak ada yang ia ketahui tentang Hinata selain apa yang dilihat dari fisiknya saja.

"Souka... apa sebelumnya kau pernah seperti ini saat sendirian di apartemen?".

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, tidak pernah sekalipun distrik di daerahnya mati lampu di malam hari. Maka dari itu ia sangat panik kemarin malam.

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan ragu main ke apartemenku. Kau adalah adik Neji jadi aku merasa kita cukup dekat," Naruto paling bisa merangkai kata-kata.

"Umm," gadis itu menangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"A-ano... senpai..." gadis itu ingin bertanya satu hal.

"Hm?".

"A-apakah... a-apakah... senpai sudah me-menikah..?" malu sekali rasanya ia bertanya hal sensitif seperti itu. Rasa penasaran yang kuat mendorongnya untuk mengulik informasi tentang status pria yang sangat disukainya.

Bukan jawaban yang didapat malah tawaan renyah dari pria pirang di depannya. Sudah ia duga pertanyaan itu sangatlah bodoh. Ah.. mau diletakkan dimana mukanya saat ini?

"Apakah aku terlihat sudah menikah, Hinata?" pertanyaan itu terkesan serius.

"Eh?" matanya berkedip bingung sontak Hinata melirik jari manis sewarna madu milik Naruto. Tidak ada apapun disana.

"Oya, aku penasaran, tugas di kampus biasanya seperti apa?" memang sengaja, Naruto tidak ingin pembicaraan itu terlalu larut. Lebih baik menanyakan hal lain misalnya kegiatan gadis itu selama di kampus.

"A-ano kemarin Kurenai-sensei meminta kami untuk mencari obyek untuk dijadikan karya seni. Aku biasanya lebih suka menuangkannya dalam bentuk lukisan. Tetapi… obyek itu harus sesuatu yang sangat berharga bukan hanya sekedar obyek".

"Kau bisa menjadikanku sebagai obyekmu," kelereng lavender itu terkejut. Pipinya mulai menghangat akibat aliran darah yang tertumpuk sehingga menyebabkan rona merah.

"Aku bersedia melakukan apapun sebagai obyek senimu".

A-apa ini? Jantung Hinata seperti hendak berhenti. Pria ini mengundang dirinya untuk mengenal lebih dekat. Tidak mungkin. Kenapa semua terasa begitu mudah? Bahkan mereka baru bertemu sejak kemarin tapi hubungan ini semakin intens. Ia takut pertahanannya runtuh.

"Se-senpai… aku…"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka jika aku menjadi obyekmu? Ah, souka, bukankah obyek yang kau lukis harus sesuatu yang berharga. Gomenne Hinata ahaha," ia tertawa canggung seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Chigau yo… aku sangat senang jika senpai menjadi obyek seniku…" Hinata berucap lantang. Butuh keberanian lebih baginya mengatakan ini semua. Pasalnya ini layaknya pernyataan cinta.

Naruto tersenyum lega, wajahnya menatap sayang wajah tembam Hinata yang tertunduk malu.

"Benarkah?" ia bertanya berpura-pura tidak percaya. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus.

Percakapan yang semula canggung jadi menghangat dengan topik-topik ringan. Hinata bahkan menceritakan tentang teman-teman kuliahnya pada Naruto dan disusul gelak tawa oleh keduanya. Syukurlah kencan pertama ini berjalan lancer, ne Naruto?

oOo

 **TUT…**

 **TUT…**

 _"_ _Halo..?"._

 _"_ _Ibu…"._

 _"_ _Ah Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu nak?"._

 _"_ _Mm, aku baik, bagaimana dengan Ibu? Apakah masih sering pusing?"._

 _"_ _Ah tidak, berkat Ayame pusingku sekarang jarang sekali kambuh. Sup herbal buatannya memang yang paling mujarab"._

 _"_ _Souka, yokatta…"._

 _"_ _Ne, Naruto?"._

 _"_ _Hmm?"._

 _"_ _Kapan kau akan pulang? Kau tidak rindu dengan istrimu?"._

 _"_ _Ah… sepertinya aku belum bisa pulang Bu, tugas di kantor terlalu banyak. Aku khawatir itu justru menghambat karirku"._

 _"_ _Jangan kau lupakan aku nak, usiaku semakin bertambah. Setidaknya aku ingin seorang cucu yang bisa kuajak pergi berkebun"._

 _"_ _Maaf Bu..."._

 _"_ _Jangan minta maaf padaku, mintalah maaf pada istrimu. Dia sudah bersabar menunggumu sampai saat ini"._

 _"_ _Tak lama lagi aku akan pulang"._

 _"_ _Baiklah, jaga kesehatanmu disana. Jangan mengingat dia lagi jika itu membuatmu sakit, lupakanlah…"_

 _"_ _Kau sangat perhatian Bu"_

 _"_ _Hahaha tentu saja kau adalah putraku, mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalimu. Sudah ya, ini sudah terlalu malam"._

Sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Naruto menghela nafasnya berat, ia meremas rambut pirangnya. Sampai kapan ia akan membohongi dirinya sendiri?

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**


End file.
